Protect Her
by aeris836
Summary: This one is about 16 year old Sakura whos life was great she had her friends and school A's but she was broken inside for some strange reason.It wasnet until A young Vampire By the name sasuke took claim on her and wanted to keep her to himslef.
1. You Didn't but anything

Young Sakura was mopping in what seemed to be a super market she had just started working there two days ago.

Loud music was playing while two other girls sang.

**sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni**

**jibun rashisa wo chikara ni**

**mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite**

**mou ikkai mou ikkai**

**turning sadness into kindeness**

**your uniqueness into strenght**

**it's okay to get lost so begin walking**

**once again, once again**

Once again Tenten and **Temari ** were singing and dancing on the counter instead of waiting for someone to come and pay.

What was the whole point of having a 24 hour store if three in the morning ever single person in the leaf village was asleep.

''COME ON SAKURA SING WITH US'' a very loud Tenten said.

"Oh no thanks , I got to put back some stuff that our bonehead costumers cant put back'' with that Sakura picked up two boxes of cereal a bottled soda and a pack of soap…

She walked down aisle six. She put the soap back on the rack as she listen to Tenten and Temari Sing.

**mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite**

But then she heard the door open while the bell rung as it closed.

Sakura paid no mind and continued to walk to aisle three where she place the soda.

Sakura walked down the aisle and started to put the cereals back when she dropped one and slipped on it.Just before she hit the floor she felt a arm around her.she opened her eyes and saw a vary handsome boy there.His bangs covering some of his face.He smirked…

"You should be more careful you could have hurt yourself" The boy lifted her up.

"Uh uh uh thank you Mr…"

"Sasuke"

There was something about him. It took Sakura a few seconds to take notice to his fangs.

They were just like a a a vampire's…


	2. Walking

Sakura had a very weird feeling in her stomach as the boy walked away.She shook her head trying to get the feeling out.It dispersed after she heard A loud girl.

"HEY YOU DIDN'T BUY ANYTHING" TenTen yelled at the young man.

He didn't say anything just walk out the super market while he stuck his middle finger up.

JERK

hours past so quick. Ino came in and luckly for Sakura it was her time to go home and lay in bed till it was school.

She waved bye to Tmeria , Tenten and Ino As she walked out the doors. She walked down the dark streets of her village it scared her.She chould feel a pair of eyes watching her…

Sakura POV

I walked down the side walk just a block away from my lonely house.

But then it happened… I felt a arm around my waist…

I KNOW SHORT


	3. You changed

Sakura felt a strong arm around her. She looked back to see who it was.

"Sasuke"

"I'm Sasuke what's wrong" Sasuke had not said anything he just lowered his head to her neck. "Let go of me" Sasuke ran his fangs down her neck trying to scare her no doubt.

"What's wrong Sakura you don't like me" There was something wrong with him he was so different. It scared her for some reason.

"No you were so nice a few moments ago what happened"

" Cant you tell it was all an act"

Sasuke lightly kissed her neck teasing her. Sakura at this point just wanted to scram but for some reason she didn't. She tried her best to pull away but Sasuke would not hear of it.

"You know what I'm going to be nice to night"

Sasuke lifted his head from her neck and rested on her shoulder. Hearing him saying that made Sakura feel much better but it wasn't until he spoke next.

"I'm going to steal you"

"WHAT , you can't do tha-"

Sakura body what numb and fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. He lightly bit her on the neck but did not take any blood. What he did to Sakura she was past out and could no longer fight back even trough it was not getting her anywhere.

A young girl laid asleep on a black and red bed.Her pink hair went down as the sun light brushed up against her face.She shook free of her slumber.Her green eyes slowly started to open ever so slightly…

They opened and Sakura lifted herself off the bed. Her neck was in pain.

"Where am I, and why dose my neck hurt so bad"

"Oh my little cherry blossom is awake'

Sakura looked up at the door and saw a familiar looking pale boy.He smirk while her held a glass of water.

"Where did you bring and don't ever call me your little cherry blossom "

"Don't worry where I bought cause your not going home for a long time and I'll call you whatever I wish to call you"

Sakura didn't want to get him mad so she just accept defeat.Sasuke walked over to the bed and placed to glass next to the bed.He jumped into the bed and turned to Sakura.She looked so cute to him when she was barely awake.

"You going back to sleep"

"Do-do-does it matter anyway"

Sasuke put his arms around Sakura.

"Its okay go to sleep I'm going to protect you while you sleep"

Sakura wanted to pull away but the weird thing was that she very did feel safe in his arms.Even through he was a blood sucking he felt warm. Sakura did not want to leave. Her eyes slowly closed again as she drifted off again to sleep…

Sasuke could tell she was asleep by the way she breathed.

"Your going to be my forever" Sasuke said while he planted a kiss on Sakura"s head.

TBC


	4. Not him agian

Green eyes ever so slightly started to open. They belonged to a young girl, Sakura. She felt cold but comfortable. Then she notice the boy next to her.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered lowly as she remembered the night before.

Sakura slowly unwrapped Sasuke's cold pale arms from her waist, but after she did so he woke.

"Its you" Sakura was puzzled what did he mean by its you, did he not remember kidnapping her. "Um Sasuke don't you remember what happened" Now Sasuke was even more puzzled then Sakura was. "Not again"

"What do you , whats wrong" Sasuke turned away from Sakura he could not look her in the eye. "Was I well mean to you last night or something that"

_Is he just messing with me_

"Well when we first met you saved me from falling and you were so nice and then you acted the complete opposite"

"I'm sorry"

"_Did he just say sorry to me"_

"It's very hard to explain"

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked over to were Sakura sat. He put his hand on her head. "Close your eyes and I'll tell you what happen"

Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"The thing is I have two souls trapped inside of me, You have me and then you have prick Sasuke,Most of the time the other Sasuke gets out and takes control"

Sasuke took his hand off of Sakura's head and she opened her eyes.Sasuke threw himself onto the bed. He just looked at Sakura and then smiled.

"Like I said I'm very sorry"

"Oh no its okay its not your fault, But I do have a question"

"What is it"

"When does the other Sasuke come out"

Sasuke closed his eyes

"When ever he wants to, but I try my best to keep him inside"

There was a long silence between the two of them. But then it happened. Sasuke's eyes opened and they were not his crystal black eyes instead they were red as blood.

"Miss me"

"What"

Sasuke gotten up and pushed Sakura back onto the bed while he was ontop of her. He smirk and the way Sasuke was smirking made Sakura feel like kicking him in the balls.

"What are you doin-

Sakura was cut off as Sasuke cold lips were pressed against her's and since she was talking he had full entry. Sasuke pulled away.

"You taste better the I thought"

That's when Sakura relies it was the other Sasuke

"_This is just great"_


	5. Why I Am Broken

"what do you think"

Yup the attitude meant it was the other Sasuke. Sakura was now scared who knew what this Sasuke would do.

"What the hell" Sasuke seemed pissed and Sakura had no idea why.

"What is wrong with you"

"what do you mean YOUR THE ONE ONTOP OF ME"

Sasuke smirked at her and kissed her yet a again. "Why are you sad"

"_I cant believe he just asked me that when this asshole is ontop of me"_

"You're not a very truthful person are you, I can cense all that hate and sadness"

Sasuke got off of Sakura and sat up at the edge of the bed.He or Sakura did not say anything for awhile but Sakura wanted to know how, how did he know about the way she really felt inside. But Sakura could no longer take it she had to know.

"How do you know"

Sasuke looked back at her with his blood shot eyes. "Its in your voice you can hide it from people but you cant hide it from me" Sakura had nothing more to say she could no think of something to say even trough there were a million questions going threw her mind but the all disappeared when Sasuke spoke.

"Why"

"hn"

" Why are you like that"

"_why dose he want to know"_

Sasuke went up the bed and sat right next to Sakura . She was feeling very uneasy, no telling what he was going to do next.

"Its okay you can trust me , I not going to laugh at you or anything"

It was weird Sakura felt like she could trust him. She felt as if she was holding onto something that was keeping her from falling into a pit of snakes… And he was her rope she was holding onto.

**"I was abandon.**That's really why Im so sad all the time not a day goes by and I don't remember what happened"

That was it Sasuke could no longer take.He arms went around the girl holding her in his strong grip that only he would be able to break. But Sakura did not try to break free from Sasuke.

"_There just may be more to him then I think"_

I just have to say now that i changing the fic and instead of it being bleach cross over its going to be final fantasy X


	6. Your going

Sasuke the vampire who just kidnapped her was now holding her. Was this real, was this a nightmare o Sakura, or was it just wishful thinking to Sasuke,,, Who knew…

"Sasuke do you have a family"

Sasuke let go of her and stared at her with his red eyes but not with anger but with warmth.

"I did but I probly out lived them"

Again for about six minutes more silence Sakura was started to get uneasy about the silence. She had put on a worried face for some reason. Was she worried about Sasuke.

No she couldn't there could be no way, but she found a way.

"Whats wrong"

"Nothing really"

Sasuke knew she was lying there was something wrong. So he did what he would never normal do. He put his right arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I have to go somewhere"

"What can I come"

"You want to come with me"

Sakura nodded her pink head. Sasuke stared to think about it and finally mad up his mind"

"No"

"Why not, I don't want to be here all alone"

"Look my hungry is growing here and I don't want you seeing me killing somebody okay"

Sakura sweetly nodded her head again. Sasuke took his leave also making sure the door behide him was closed.

But still the thing that scared Sakura the most was her wanting to wait for him to come back.


	7. Brother

Sakura waited and waited and waited. But Sasuke was sure taking his sweet time like how long does it take to suck blood from a neck and get his ass back here.

But still this time alone gave her a time to think about what's happing.

"I cant believe this is happening to me."

Sakura push back her hair and looked at the bracelet on her right wrist.

It was black and had a red charm. The bracelet was givin by her brother.

It was her soul bracelet. Without it she could no longer see the souls of the dead.

" _brother_ "

Sakura fell asleep when she began to think about her brother. He was nice all the time but when he refused to do anything with her she grew sad.

2 Hours later

Sasuke finally returned to Sakura. He smiled at the sleeping girl but was also shocked to see that she didn't try to escape.

Even through it was inpossible… Sasuke made sure of that weeks ago. But dumb him left the door unlock.

Well at least she was still there… Waiting for him…

Sasuke walked over to the bath room and wiped his face of the blood.

The other Sasuke was trying his best to gain control but bad boy Sasuke was not about to let that happen. It just tickled him.

**Sasuke POV**

My sweet victim was sleeping so cutely. She was breathing so cute.

It sound soft and slow. But sadly the peacefully sleep stopped and her green eyes opened. She sat up and look at Me.

" Miss me"

"Yeah- I mean no"

"Sounds like you did"

/Oh no He's coming to me what im I to do/

TBC


	8. Cherry blossom and dear borther

Sasuke had pushed poor weak sakura onto the bed. When did he move. She barely saw him take two steps. But while she was wondering she left herself opening for a perv move.

The young vampire saw that and quickly put his touge in her mouth and his hand up her shirt. His touge left for a moment so he can speak .

"You don't like that do you"

"No I don't"

"Well unless you tell me the truth I'm going to keep doing that for a long period of time"

"Okay Okay I did miss you but only a little and because I was board"

"Well half the truth damn I really was hopeing you choose the lie"

"I bet you were"

The uchiha vampire chuckled a little. That was weird to him. He had not laugh for 200 years and he here is chuckling to a girl. A girl he barely knew. Btu that still didn't matter, he was going to learn more about her.

Like why her hair was pink was it dye or natural. Or why her eyes were green and looked like crystals. No other human had this yet she did. That must of what made him want her.

But think about making her he's. One questions went into his made.

When they had sex and she is going to well have a baby , would there hair come out pink.

That question was diving him insane so he just came out and asked her.

"Is your hair natural like that"

"Yes silly"

'Damn' He thought to himself. What if it was a boy and he had pink hair. Boy would he flip out.

Okay if it came out pink he would dye it black or brown or something more manly. Boy was he full of himself.

"Sasu"

"What did yo-u ju-st say"

"Sasu you don't like it"

"Not really"

'That is so cute that she is trying to give me a pet name. What just fucking minute she's my little mortal I should be giving her the pet name' he was thinking to himself pissed.

"Don't call me that cherry"

"Cherry"

" Yeah Cherry blossom"

"Oh please don't call me that to"

"Why not"

"It's nothing really"

"well since its nothing then you shouldn't have a problem my little cherry blossom"

"Sasuke please just don't call me that"

"I want a reason cherry"

Sasuke realized he was getting to her and so she would break. He said the word cherry once more making tears form in her eyes.

"What's wrong does the name cherry blossom really hurt you, Because If it does you should get used to it because that's your name S-a-k-u-r-a"

That was it… two tears ran down her face. She tried her best to hide them but it didn't work Sasuke saw her tears before they even fallen.

He realized that he hurt her in some way. Maybe she was offended but the name cherry blossom.

But at that moment he knew that he hurt her. So he did the only thing that would make everything better. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you cherry blossom any more okay"

"its not that I hate that name , its just that I hate the person who gave it to me"

"Tell me so I can hurt them"

"My"

Sakura said something else but Sasuke didn't hear her . She said it so low that Sasuke good hearing couldn't even hear her.

"Say that again"

"I said it once I don't wanted say it again"

Sasuke tighter his grip making Sakura grasp She didn't want to tell him. She feared he might try to do something. But even if he did it would not do anything.

"Sakura are you going to say or do I have to make you say it."

"You don't have to"

"Good so hurry up and tell me"

"My brother"

"Your brother"

"Yes he is the only person I hate and can only hate"

"There's no need to hate him, you just turn out like me"

"I would not really care, no one care talk me out of my hater toward my brother"

It was wired for Sasuke because she sounded just like him. They just may actually be more alike then they thought. But then Sasuke popped the most pain for question to Aeris.

"What did he do"

TBC

Happy I made it longer


	9. Im Forgotten

Sasuke popped the question that sakura thought popped her eye drums. She wished she had not just heard that. Why did he have to ask her that why did every one have to ask her that.

But Sasuke was waiting for an answer. So sakura was going to tell him the truth.

" The reason why I hate him is"

FLASH BACK YIP YIP

It was six year old sakura running around a field as normally. But she stopped when she saw a boy about the age of 15 . He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She looked at him for about 10 seconds until she said "BROTHER"

Little Sakura ran up to him tackling him onto the ground laughing.

"Hey kid what's your- SAKURA"

"Yeah why have I not seen you"

"Because I just got back from the Blitzball thing"

"Oh im glad your back Big broother"

"Sakura" A stern male voice called her.

They bothed looked up and there was a man with short black hair with white straps due from the stress Sakura was giving him. He was know as Auron. His black eyes stared at Tidus like if they were saying where the hell have you been.

"Yes Auron"

"Its time to go back"

"OKAY"

"Tidus you coming home this time."

"Yeah..."

Tidus took his little sister's hand and walked off towards Auron.

As the months passed things got bad. Tidus promised to stay with Sakura. But...

"Going with Yuna."

"Yeah The only promise i made was to be with her and now she needs my help."

"But what about my promise?"

Tidus didn't even hear little Sakura's voice. He just passed on by looking for something. Sakura at the time didn't care she just wanrted her brother to stay. He Promised.

"Oh and Auron's coming with me. Yuna ask for him."

"I Dont understand yo two arer leaving me alone."

"Its only for a few weeks."

"Im only six."

"Yeah perfrect age to stay home alone."

tidus found whatever he was looking for and quickly ran out the room. Sakura just watched out the window as Yuna walked away with Tidus and Auron.

She was all alone. But She was able to get by for a little. They would be back in a few weeks right. Wroung... Days turned itn weeks weeks turned into months and months turned into two years. Sakura hated them both in time. The turth was they both forgot all about her.


	10. PLZ READ ASP

I'm sorry I have not update its just school cant wait till schools over then ill be updating like crazy


	11. The Asshole

Sakura fell fast asleep after she told Sasuke about her past. He was kinda happy. It was weird.

She sifted in her slumber making Sasuke alerted. He watched her for a few minutes before he heard a loud voice outside.

'SASUKE-TEME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU'

Sasuke quickly went over to the window and looked outside. He saw his blonde headed friend Naruto.

'Would you SHUT THE HELL UP'

Sakura sat back up and looked at Sasuke who was auguring with someone.

'OH YEAH YOU TEME COME SAY IT TO MY FACE.'

'IF I GO DOWN THERE TURST ME YOU WELL NOT SEE A OTHER CENTURY'

'Sasuke'

'Sakura'

Sasuke went back over to the bed and layed Sakura back down. She looked at him with her green crystal eyes.

'Go back to sleep okay I have to deal with a pain in my ass.'

'I HEARD THAT'

'SHUT UP'

Sasuke closed the window and pulled the shades down. He turned back around and saw Sakura had gone back to sleep. He only smirked…

'Damn now I have to deal with that asshole'

Sasuke was walking down the stairs that had lead into the main room of the mansion. He saw Naruto standing in front of the door.

'What do you want…'

"What do I want what do I want WHAT DO I WANT, YOU SHOULD KNOW'

"I should but I don't.'

'You left me waiting for you out in the cold.'

"oh I forgot about you and besides I had to go get the girl.'

'WOW YOU FINALLY HAD THE GUTS TO TAKE HER.'

Sasuke puched the boy making him bleed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR.'

"For being an idiot.'

"Anyway what she like.'

"Well she is not your type.'

'How so..'

'Well she'd quiet and has some manners unlike yourself.'

"Ha ha ha I forgot how funny you are.'

' Do you think she cloud be the one.'

'Sasuke if you let be the one'

TBC


	12. A kiss of trust

How do you fix a broken heart. How do you heal a tore in half heart. How do you heal Sasuke Uchiha 's heart.

"Sakura are you awake."

Sakura heard a soft voice from the door. She sat up and looked at Sasuke who was at the door way. He made his way over to her and sat on the bed.

"Sasuke I-"

Sakura was cut off by Sasuke who was kissing her. But the strange thing was that she found herself kissing him back.

"Do you let anyone kiss you."

"Um…well…No"

Sasuke only smirk at her as she blushed. He crease he check and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Its okay you don't have to worry about me hurting you"

"Sasuke I don't want to belive that no one would hurt me"

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. She felt strong arms wrap around he and next thing she knew Sasuke was holding her.

"Don't worry about that as long as your honesty with I will never hurt you in anyway."

"I trust you"

"I wont betray your trust."

Sasuke kissed Sakura and started to kiss her down the neck. He stoped for a brief moment and whispered something.

"This is going to hurt."

Sakura closed he eyes shut as she felt Sasuke's fangs dig into her tender flesh. She felt tears in her eyes but passed out.


	13. A Change In Eye Color and the turth

I worked really hard on this one okay and check out my new story His Love Is Her Hate enjoy

Sakura had passed out and Sasuke had a sad look on his face. He placed her down lightly on the bed. He kissed her lightly on her cheek. Her eyes blinked opened and Sasuke's eyes flashed blue.

"Sasuke-Kun…"

"Does it hurt."

'He's voice it's much softer.' Sakura thought to herself

"No…"

'Could it be…'

"You changed back."

"Yes, Sakura im sorry I couldn't stop him sooner."

"No Sasuke the other Sasuke didn't hurt me."

Sasuke took a deep breath then let it out.He gently touched her check.He's eyes said it all. Something must be wrong. Could he turn her into a vampire.

"I'm I a Vampire now."

"Not really you're more like a half."

"A half what's that."

"Sakura you able to walk in the sun but you have to drink blood but you can only drink my blood."

"Why your blood."

"Because the other Sasuke he , he , He made you my ----"

"You're what…"

"My ma--.."

"Your ma…"

"No my mate Sakura im sorry but now you can never go home."

Tears over came Sakura's. She thought really hard. Now she'll never see Tenten or Ino again…

"Sasuke I don't like this one bit."

"Im really sorry but there's nothing I can do."

Sakura tears fell down her cheeks. Sasuke whipped her tears and then held her.

He kissed the top of her head.Sakura lightly pulled away from Sasuke.

"I'm okay now, Sasuke what's wrong with you your face its paler then usually."

"Changing with Sasuke takes a lot out of me."

"Sasuke take some of my blood."

"No…"

"Please Sasuke…"

"I don't need it."

"Sasuke please I know you need."

Sakura pulled Sasuke closer to her a leaned her head to the side giving Sasuke more access. He put his mouth by her neck and lightly bit down. But this time it didn't hurt. The more blood Sasuke took the darker his skin tone got.He pulled away.

"Thank you…"

"Don't worry about."

"How many times did he bite you."

"I don't remember I think about twice or once." (Really I don't remember)

"Okay that's good , look I don't know how much time I got before he comes back and im trying to fight him but remember this im always there."

"You're always there."

"Yes I will not let him hurt you if anything I want you to go into room next door there is a opening by the floor next to the bed. Go into it and hide. When I regain control I come get you . Do you understand."

"Yes I do but really what would he do to be."

"Many things."

"Please tell so I can brace myself."

"Okay he will no doubt try to rape you if anything or he'll lose his temper and maybe hurt you don't believe a word he says."

"Alright thank you for telling me."

"Just try not to get him mad okay I have no idea what he is capable of. Why don't you try to get some rest."

"No im okay."

"You sure…"

"Yes…"


	14. Hidden

The reason why I have not updated in so long

--------------------------------------------------------------------

HI HI so sry I have not uploaded in so a long time but school is taking over

I got into a huge fight with my so called bf's. They backstabbed me. A myspace was made about a boy saying he was gay so because I don't like him they thought it was me so they said it was me.

God I was so pissed I punched one because she was going around my school telling people I told I did it I did not even know about the myspace until I got called down to the office.

He was crying poor baby . but I do have to say he dissevered it he is a mean person he cruses at little kids hits and calls girls sluts ho's things like that. There r way to many people who don't like him. its not funny than what funny is he has gotten into thousands of fights lost all of them and he only fights with girls.

I sound mean right now. I laugh now but it just taught me I trust way too easy.

(Note this was written while I was with a old BFF KEVIN

And he egged me on LOLZ)

God this is such kid stuff but kids stuff or not once you betray me that's it. . I can be the sweetest person or the funniest person in the world but get on my F u list ill be the biggest in the world. LoLz.

Kevin "That is so true."

Me "Stop reading u all ready know the story."

Kevin "I know but your funny when you're mad."

Gaby Glare

Kevin "But when you are mad at me I'm scared."

Kevin laughs

Gaby Rolls eyes

That's what happens when you have girls for BFF they get Pedy and when you choose boys there dumb. LoLz

Kevin not laughing

Okay lets start protect her chapter 14 ill try my best to make this one long.

From Gaby

Two days had passed since good Sasuke had returned. Sakura was having a lot of fun with him. He had taken all around the large mansion. It was more like a fun house. She could not keep up home many times they went up and came out down.

But the time came when Dark Sasuke would come back.

How do you think it is the person you love is the person you fear. There was about an hour left before Dark Sasuke broke free of his barrier

Good Sasuke Made Sakura hide he told her he didn't know how long he would be gone but just too hide for the time being. When the other Sasuke comes out bad things happen, very bad.

All she had to do was wait for him to cool off a little. At that very moment when the Sasukes were trading places Sakura was hiding on the top floor in the last bedroom in the closet. A loud angry voice was heard. _ Devil Sasuke!_

**"SAKURA COME OUT RIGHT NOW."**

Oh god was all that went threw her head. He seemed angry no not angry pissed. Oh God Oh God…

"He's no doubt going to bit the hell out of me."

Few minutes passed and Sakura had fallen asleep it would be better for Sasuke to find her sleeping then to find her alone and terrified. She started to dream of her brother.

(READ back I changed the bleach into final fantasy X her brother is now Tidus.)

Meanwhile with Sasuke

Sasuke was thrashing threw the whole mansion. He searched for her every where.

"How dare she get close to that other me."

Sasuke was full of jealousies. All the time he had to sit back and watch and listen as the other him try to fill her head with things. Sasuke was pissed for the fact she listened and believed.

"What till I get my cold hands on her."

After a few more minutes of searching Sasuke seemed to have calmed down. He was quietly looking for her not saying a word just looking. Her blood being in his system made it a bit easier.

He looked on all seven floors in the front then all six floors in the back of the mansion. No luck, then he remembered one secret door leading in to a bedroom. The only place he had not checked.

Sasuke went up to the seventh floor and opened the door the first room. It was the library on the far right side there was a hidden door. He pushed it open and went up the stairs.

He looked in the two places anyone would be able to hide. Under the bed. When she was not there he checked in the closet. There she was sound asleep. He felt so relieved. How ever that soon changed when he noticed her twist and turn making scared little sounds.

She was having a nightmare. He picked her up and carried her to the bed bridal style. Laying her down he pushed some of her hair back, than he gentle woke her.

Crystal green eyes lightly opened and stared at the dark uchiha. Tears in her eyes. She clung to Sasuke hoping that he would be able to make everything go away. Sasuke black shirt became wet and tear stained as Sakura cried on him. He did the only thing he could do at the time.

Hold her.

Love Her

Comfort Her

Protect Her

Protect her from everything she is scared of protect her of everyone who's trying to hurt her Protect her from Darkness. But did that include him.

"Sasu…"

"It's okay to cry. I'm here, I'm here"

"Sasuke I'm Sorry."

"It's okay."

Sasuke placed a soft kissed on Sakura's head. As he rocked her back to sleep. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

YEAH done okay now I have no idea what to write about next so review some things you want to read about.

Oh and some of my chapters from before I rewrote no more bleach I changed it to final fantasy X.

Happy New YEAR


	15. Outside

Sakura hummed as she walked the large mansion halls. As day passed Sakura and the other Sasuke were getting along much better. He rarely bit her only every three days.

It had already been two weeks since the good Sasuke was here. Sakura admitted she missed him. She would call him light Sasuke and the other one dark Sasuke.

While Dark Sasuke was her lover Light Sasuke was her Best friend.

Well what really could she do. Nothing…

Sakura glanced out the window.

"It's raining…"

it had been such a long time since she seen outside.

"Maybe I could well just for a sec, he would never allow it. But he's not here…But still, well he wont be back for awhile."

Sakura made up her mind. She was going to disobey Sasuke. It may have seemed liked a little thing. But when Sasuke returned home early… the idea became a REALLY bad idea.

"**SAKURA..."**

Sakura down she climb a tree that was In the front yard. Sasuke face was boiling red. He was well known for his temper.

"**GET DOWN HERE NOW."**

He was angry with her. Sasuke made sure that every time he left he would tell her to stay put. The one time he didn't she leaves. He watched as she climbed down when she was close eight to the ground he roughly pulled her pale blue skirt.

He held her firm in his grip. She winced as he tighten up.

"You Know Better Than To Leave."

"I know Sasuke but I was only in the front."

"Does not matter N.O.W get you skinny ass back where you belong."

Sakura did not say anything else she just pulled away from his grip and ran back to the mansion. Tears falling from her face. She ran threw the mansion as quick as she could.

Sakura climb into her hiding spot and cried a bit.

99111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

will be updating more


End file.
